


On and Off

by rainwrites



Series: The Little Things [17]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of Sunyoung and Jongdae singing together, and what happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On and Off

**I: ON STAGE**

She is dressed in faux fur, something she’s quite reluctant to put on but the stylist insisted looks… phenomenal on her. It’s kind of tacky in her opinion, but she’s worn more ridiculous outfits than this so yeah, she’ll be fine.

She likes her shoes though. They’re shiny and red, and if anything it kind of makes her feel like Dorothy coming home from Oz (Although she realizes later, when she is performing on stage, that she’s already  _home_ ).

The audience comes into view as she is raised on the stage, and suddenly she feels a bit nervous. It’s been a while since she’s performed a duet on stage with a boy, and truth be told the thought of her  _partner_  makes her heart pound like a drum and feel like there are millions of butterflies in her stomach.

As she holds the microphone to her lips, she can see the lights dimming all around her. It is a mingling of colors—beams of blue and purplish glow bathing the hall. The spotlight is turned on, blinding her a bit, and all at once she feels the familiar sensation she gets each time she’s on stage, the hint of excitement tingling upon her skin, like she can do anything at that moment.

The music plays, the familiar notes echoing around the stadium, and taking a breath, she begins the song. It starts slow and soft, the foreign words passing smoothly through her lips, and she turns towards the audience, eyes closed.

 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

 

The crowd explodes as she finishes her part, and she realizes vaguely that it is now her partner’s turn. She can hear the applause, the screams of the fans intensify as the spotlight is turned towards the right side of the stage, towards Kim Jongdae.

 

_Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends, who are dear to us, gather near to us once more._

 

Jongdae begins singing in that warm, sensual voice, and Sunyoung almost swoons. Every note sounds magic to her ears, and she falls deeper into his spell as she listens and watches him sing to the audience. When he finishes his part, he looks away from the crowd and looks straight at her, his wonderful eyes directed only at her, lips curling and curving into a half-formed smile.

She keeps her eyes locked on his as she walks the stage towards him. From where she is standing, she can see the bright light as it falls onto his face, and the sight almost makes her breath catch in her throat.

 

_Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow._

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

 

His brown eyes, in a smile, and that handsome grin of his. She remembers that moment in time, when he has worn that similar grin as they met for the first time. The memory makes her smile.

Kim Jongdae is a breath of fresh air, and he’s always been such a fun and vibrant person. The kind of person one can’t help but want to be around. He’s confident, handsome, and has always made her feel like she’s known him all her life. Really, how can she not fall?

 

_Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends, who are dear to us, gather near to us once more._

 

They sing together, and their voices melt and spin on their own, matching and contrasting each other perfectly in volume and emotion. She gets such a rush out of it, and when she meets his gaze, realizes he is, too.

Jongdae sings with his heart and it shines through his eyes as he tries to connect with her, not taking his eyes off her face, and suddenly she feels so magnificent. She tries to resist it (goodness knows how much hate she’s gotten from jealous fans from the past) but Kim Jongdae is staring at her, grinning at her from across the stage, and she finds herself unable to look away.

 

_Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow._

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

 

It’s all too cliché, but suddenly everything else fades into the background. It’s just her and him, and she can tell just by watching him that just like her he’s left the world behind as well.

They look only at each other, singing and smiling, and by the end of the song she has the urge to reach out and hold his hand, but she resists.

She smiles, and he answers with one of his own before turning towards the audience, joining her on the last line, and together they finish the song in perfect harmony.

 

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

 

They are jarred to reality by the noise of the crowd, and the world comes back into focus. But there’s still that glow on him, and her eyes are still locked on his. The lights don’t get dimmer yet, but the atmosphere in the hall slows to something out of this world.

They stand there afterwards, facing the audience, and she feels hot and a bit out of breath, but it’s all worth it when she hears the applause, sees the smiling faces (Jongdae’s smiling face). She feels so,  _so_  happy.

“Merry Christmas!” she turns and shouts to the crowd, and she hears him echo her greeting, and she just can’t stop smiling.

The lights go out, and away from prying eyes, she feels his hand wrap around hers, and her heart flip-flops in her chest. Their breathing is slightly heavier and more ragged than normal as they simply stand there, holding hands, relishing the feelings left over from singing together and just being near each other.

All of a sudden, she feels Jongdae tug at her hand as he pulls her closer, and she can only look up at him, a slightly nervous expression on her face.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispers, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

And in a move that is somewhat surprising to the both of them, he leans forward and wraps his arms around Sunyoung in a quick hug. She blushes when he pulls away, watching with her mouth hanging open as he winks at her and runs back to the stage to join his group in their next stage.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**II: OFF STAGE**

And just like that, she falls harder.

Sunyoung feels her heart swell ten times its size, and she beams at the audience, forming a heart with her hands above her head for the crowd, before she bows and leaves the stage for the final time.

Her eyes immediately search for him as she makes her way to the back of the stage, but looking through the swarm of bodies she sees everyone except him. She releases a dejected sigh, when someone taps her shoulder, and she turns around, finding the person she’s looking for.

“Hey,” Jongdae says, a little breathless. He’s standing a couple feet away, looking awkwardly cute and Sunyoung feels her heart stutter.

“Hey.”

“You were great out there.”

“Thanks. You, too.”

“So…” he trails off. The lighting in the backstage is low, but Sunyoung thinks she detects a flush on his ears. “I, uh…” he mutters helplessly. He looks like he’s struggling to say something, and maybe he is, with the way he’s swallowing loudly and taking deep breaths.

Another step brings him closer, and he doesn’t smell like sweet perfume, just sweat and adrenaline, but Sunyoung decides she likes it that way. “Sunyoung, I….”

“ _Aish_! Just ask her out already!”

Her eyes turn as wide as saucers at the sudden interruption, and she turns towards the distant voice to find the rest of his members watching the two of them from across the hall, identical grins playing on their lips.

Sunyoung blinks, and Jongdae’s disbelief easily matches her own. “What?”

“ _Annyeong_ , Luna- _ssi_!” Baekhyun chirps brightly, smiling and waving good-naturedly at her, “Chenchen likes you.”

“Yah!” Jongdae whines in an instant, but Baekhyun just sticks his tongue out at him, clearly in a teasing mood. Jongdae simply pulls a face.

“ _Ahhh…_ How can he just say that so carelessly? Aren’t I supposed to be the one to tell her that?” he mutters to himself childishly, and Sunyoung can only look on in disbelief, because this is starting to feel quite surreal and she doesn’t know how to respond.

She looks from Baekhyun, who looks totally unsympathetic, a playful smile on his face, to Jongdae, who is still murmuring to himself.

As Sunyoung stands there, at a total loss for words, her brain somewhat manages to register that Jongdae is now looking at her, and he’s starting to look downcast, discouragement flashing in his eyes. Sunyoung realizes she hasn’t replied yet.

_Oh, Jongdae-oppa._

“Listen. It’s okay if you—” he starts to say, but then she’s placing a finger against his lips and dragging him away from everyone else.

 “I…” she finds herself blurting out once they are out of view, “like you, too.”

She looks at him, and she can practically feel her face burning red all the way to the tips of her ears while a shy, hopeful smile spreads across his face. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she nods, her lips parting in a genuine smile. Jongdae’s smile mirrors her own, and it lights up his handsome face, his charming eyes included.

Silence envelops the two after as they stare at each other for a moment. But this time the atmosphere is less awkward, and it seems to tingle with new anticipation of what is to come.

“Let’s talk… after this, yeah?” Jongdae says after a while, and from the corner of her eye she catches their managers peeking at them from the end of the hallway and beckoning them to rejoin the rest for a group photo.

She nods and smiles at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

He leans closer and he looks like he’s going to cup her face and kiss her. But then he just brushes her hair behind her ears and grins sheepishly with ruddy cheeks. Sunyoung thinks it’s the most adorable thing she’s ever seen.

“I’ll see you later,” he says sweetly, and she smiles.

 

 _End._  

**Author's Note:**

> originally written 15 February 2014 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**  
> 


End file.
